paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Howling Vamp Pains
A Howling Pains/Vamp Pains crossover story. This story as usual is a collab between RockytheEco-pup and Chaseisonthecase. Previous Story (HP): Howling Pains III: The Spell Next Story (HP): TBD Previous Story (VP): '''Vamp Pains '''Next Story (VP): ' '''Vamp Pains 2 (working title) Summary Wolf Chase is hanging out with Rocky as Rocky tries to perfect a machine that cleans him in under 30 seconds. Rocky decides to test it on him but something goes horribly wrong and he ends up in the Vamp Pains universe. It is there he befriends Vampire Rocky and the other Chase. Now the three of them must work together to get Wolf Chase home. Characters *Wolf Chase/Chase *Vamp Rocky/Rocky *Ryder *Zuma *Marshall *The Wolf *Dean the vampire Story Chapter One: The Invention It was a bright sunny morning in Adventure Bay. The pups were all out getting ready to head to Katie’s for bath day. However, Wolf Chase notices that Rocky hasn’t shown up yet. He runs to Rocky’s pup house to look for him. Wolf chase: Rocky! Rocky: *hides underneath a blanket in his pup-house* Wolf chase: Rocky come out its bath day and you know it is Rocky: *remains silent* Wolf chase: FIne…. stay but Ryder will come back to get you after we gotten our bath’s Rocky: Fine….I’ll come! But I just hate getting wet. I hate it! Wolf chase: Why don't you try dry cleaning hehe Rocky: That gives me an idea! *digs through his pup-house* If I can make a machine that lets me dry-clean myself, it would be much easier to deal with a bath! Wolf chase: I dont think thats going to work… and ill prove it by testing it myself when you’re done Rocky: Fine by me! *starts building the machine* Have fun at Katie’s! Wolf chase: okay! (Leaves with the rest of the pups) Meanwhile in the Vamp universe Vamp Rocky: zzz Chase: Rocky! wake up its bath time ! Vamp Rocky: zzz Chase: Hmm ill just surprise you when i take you to katie’s my self (Puts Rocky on his head and puts his hat on) Lets go Vamp Rocky: *snores* Soon they arrive to Katie’s Chase: Hi Katie can you run a bath for Rocky? (Lifts his hat off) Bat size? Katie: Right up! *fills her handwash sink with bubbly hot water* Chase: perfect (Hands Rocky bat to katie) Katie: *puts a sleeping rocky in the bath and cleans him. Rocky manages to sleep through the bath* All done Chase! Chase: Thanks and now he doesn’t have to complain being wet if he is never awake for it Vamp Rocky: Hmm? What? Chase: Hi rocky feel any different? Vamp Rocky: Other than being hungry? *stomach growls as he changes to pup form* Chase: (puts his paw in front) Vamp Rocky: You know I don’t like to feed from you! Chase: From Rubble then? Vamp Rocky: I’ll just feed from you. You only shiver at it. Rubble cries. Chase: okay (sticks his paw out) Vamp Rocky: *cuts Chase’s paw and drinks from it* Chase: (shivers a bit) lets go back to the lookout (gives him sun block) Vamp Rocky: *finishes with some of Chase’s blood on his cheeks* Okay! Back at the Howling pains universe Wolf chase: Rocky im back and whoa! did Ellie help you build an atomic bomb? Rocky: No this is the machine I was telling you about! Ellie: Drying machine at 95% completion. Wolf chase: Okay? Are you sure the machine needs those strange parts they look like from our alien friends spaceship spare’s Rocky: He had some leftover parts I kept. Why trash them when you can stash them? Wolf chase: Okay? Can I test it? Rocky: Sure! Get under this beam like fur-dryer *splashes him with water* Wolf chase: Ahh i can't see ! Im going to get you once if your machine works or not Rocky: Whatever Mr. Soggy Wolf! *hits him with the beam* Soon the beam hits Chase and he disappears as the machine breaks Rocky: Uh….Where did he go? *looks around for Wolfie* Chapter Two: The Meeting Soon in another universe Chase: Rocky wanna play pup p…. Soon the other Chase appears in front of them Wolf chase: Rocky you are so dead it didn't work and i can't see with all this water ! (Pounces on Rocky) Vamp Rocky: Help! A wolf is attacking me! *tries to wiggle free* Wolf chase: Stop acting Rocky ! Remember last time with the incident of the zoo? Vamp Rocky: No! Get off me wolf! Chase: (Shoots a tranquilizer on him) Wolf chase: Now…. im …. carrots….zzzzzz Vamp Rocky: Thanks Chase! Chase: No problem Vamp Rocky: He knew who I was and claims I threw water on him. Chase: Yea and carrots? (Munches on an apple) Vamp Rocky: Wanna interrogate him like cops do in the movies? Chase: Sure just use your scary face to scare him to tell who is he (looks at Rocky) Ahhh! save some for the interrogation Vamp Rocky: Hahaha very funny! *sarcastic* After hours Wolf Chase: (Wakes up) Where am i ? Vamp Rocky stands in front of him in a police uniform. Vamp Rocky: We will ask the questions around here! Chase: Did you had to borrow my uniform? I now have to wear my spy uniform ! Vamp Rocky: Yes! I look cool in it! Chase: Why didnt you just use the wolves uniform? it looks the same as mine! Vamp Rocky: I found yours first! Wolf Chase: Wait why is there another me? Vamp Rocky: Who are you? Wolf Chase: Chase from the Paw Patrol you should know this! Wait…...You cloned me! with that crazy machine ! I knew it i should of never tested it. Vamp Rocky: What machine? The only machine we have is Ellie. Ellie: Scanners show he has same DNA as Chase except a strand that make chase a pup and well him a Wolf Vamp Rocky: Weird. Well time to go feed again. Um Chase, may I? Chase: Sure (Holds paw out) Vamp Rocky: *cuts the paw and drinks blood in front of Wolf Chase* Wolf Chase: Wait….your a vampire?! Something tells me something else happened in the machine……..i must be in a different universe … Vamp Rocky: That would explain a lot. Wolf chase: Can i have my crystal back Vampire Rocky pup? Vamp Rocky: Why? Wolf Chase: Its mine? Vamp Rocky: What does it do? Wolf Chase: Ill show you Vamp Rocky: This better not be a trick Wolf chase: believe me Rocky you have more ticks than a pup Vamp rocky: I don’t have any ticks! Both: Thats what you think….. Vamp Rocky: Ticks suck blood but being a vamp, I don’t have that. Chase: From the blood around your muzzle Wolf chase: Anyway (Takes his Crystal back and puts it on he transforms back to Normal) Thats better Vamp Rocky: Freaky. Chase (v) : Wow you are me (Looks at Chase) Vamp Rocky: What time is it? Chase (H) : Looks like night? Vamp Rocky: You pups should go to bed! I need to do my vampire thing. Chase (H) : Actually (Takes off crystal and transforms) I will need to go “have lunch” Vamp Rocky: You mean dinner? Wolf Chase: Yea (Goes out) Vamp Rocky: *transforms to a bat and flies off with the other bats to feed* Chase: Well i guess i sleep alone (he goes and sleeps in his pup house) Zzz Wolf chase: (Howls in a distance) Vamp Rocky: Wish I could do something that cool! Wolf chase: I sure miss my Rocky….. Chapter Three: The Competition The Next Day Vamp Rocky: *flies into his pup-house and falls asleep* zzz Wolf chase: morning! Vamp Rocky: zzz Chase: morning Vamp Rocky: *snores loudly* Chase: (puts him on his head and puts his hat on) he will be like that almost all day Rubble: *hears the snoring* Can you get keep him quiet? Chase: Well hmm……. (Shakes his head a bit) Vamp Rocky: Hmm? *wakes up a little bit* Chase: Can you snore quietly please? Vamp Rocky: I can’t control how loud I snore. *falls back asleep* Chase: Sorry Rubble Rubble: It’s okay I guess *walks away* Wolf Chase: He snores just like my Rocky ! Meanwhile at the Wolf Pains universe Rocky: Where is Wolfie? I’m in such big trouble! *whimpers* Ellie: signs show he is either vaporized or not here in this world Rocky: Oh great! I killed our police pup/wolf *starts crying* Rubble: You okay Rocky? Rocky: Of..of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be? Rubble: Well i heard you crying and what is this machine? Rocky: It’s a failed experiment… Rubble: It couldn't be that bad why did it got you wet? Rocky: It was supposed to do the opposite… Rubble: Oh well Ryder told me to ask you if you seen Chase ? We need his help to direct traffic near city hall Rocky: No….I haven’t seen him Rubble: Okay (Soon Rubble leaves) Ellie: I found chase Rocky: Really? Where is he? Ellie: Not here Rocky: Well, where is he now? Ellie: Just plug that alien technology to my server and ill show you its the one that looks like a orb projection thing Rocky: When did we get that? Ellie: When you salvaged spare parts from the alien ship Rocky: I sure took a lot of parts from that ship Ellie: Im surprised it worked Rocky: Me too! Ellie: Now just insert YGH cable to my HGY port then the supplier to the GTJ wire bouncer to the NOH port Rocky: *connects all those parts* Ellie: No Rocky not the VAG Port from the YMAC Input Rocky: Oh….*tries again* Ellie: Okay how about this red to blue , green to yellow, and then orange with light blue with also purple Rocky: Oh, got it! Ellie: Okay (Projects a multi universal chart ) Rocky: Wow! This looks amazing! Ellie: Chase is in this universe (Points to it) Rocky: How can you point? You are a machine! Ellie: using a mouse…… Rocky: It’s a computer screen now? Ellie: ……. no im using the mouse pointer on the projection to point Rocky: Okay? Ellie: Anyways he is there Rocky: How do we bring him home? Ellie: Well your “Dry cleaning machine” Rocky: But how does that bring him home? Ellie: Well it sent him there didnt it ? Rocky: Yeah but I dismantled it after it didn’t work. Ellie: Hmmm well build it again Rocky: I don’t know how Ellie: Well try before any being notices chase is missing Rocky: Okay! Green means go! *digs through his scrap pieces* Back at the Vamp universe Chase: Ready to play rocky you been asleep for awhile? plus im getting tired of me beating myself Vamp Rocky: *yawns* I’m up! Chase: lets see who is stronger ! Wolf me vs you Rocky ! Vamp Rocky: I’ll lose. I’m not much of a Pup Pup Boogie dancer. Chase: I said stronger not the best dancer heh Vamp Rocky: Sorry, still half-asleep Wolf Chase: I brought the tug toy Vamp Rocky: Okay! *bites the toy* Wolf chase: (Pulls one end) Vamp Rocky: *pulls* Wolf chase: Grrrrr Vamp Rocky: Grrrr Wolf chase: (Pulls hard) Vamp Rocky: *pulls harder* Wolf chase: (Keeps pulling) Vamp Rocky: *pulls so hard, Wolf Chase lets go* Wolf chase: Uph! Vamp Rocky: I win!!!! Vampire 1 Wolf 0!!! Wolf chase: Okay hunting who ever catches a prey first will use me as for the prey as in who ever finds and gets him first Chase: Wait what? Vamp Rocky: I’m down for that! Wolf chase: Okay me just run will wait for a few minutes Chase: (Runs) Ahhhh! Vamp Rocky: *a few minutes later* After him! *flies after Chase* Wolf chase: (Runs) Chase: (hides and runs) Vamp Rocky: hmm….*sees Chase’s tail* found you! *flies towards him* Wolf chase: (Pounces on chase) Ha! Chase: You found me now don't eat me ! Vamp Rocky: Eat you? Why would we eat you? Chase: I was kidding Vamp Rocky: Well Wolf Chase won so what should we do now? Wolf chase: well the score is 1-1 so its a tie Vamp Rocky: Oh yeah! Wanna do another competition? Wolf chase: okay how about a race to foggy bottom no flying Vamp Rocky: Well, vamps have super speed so sure! Wolf chase: thru the tight turn forest which would make it hard Vamp Rocky: I have good reflexes! Let’s race! Wolf chase: ready set go! (Runs) Vamp Rocky: *runs leaving Chase alone in the woods* Chase: alone .....again.....(leaves) Vamp Rocky: *catches up to and passes Wolf Chase* Yes! Wolf chase:(smiles) look ahead (turns a hard right and runs) Vamp Rocky: *narrowly misses the tree and gets back on course* That was close! Soon after hard turns and awhile later Wolf chase: I win! Vamp Rocky: Okay, that was fun! Wolf chase: yup ! Vamp Rocky: It’s almost morning. I got to go to bed. Wolf chase: I thought it was late afternoon you really need sleep Vamp Rocky: I don’t know. I lose track of time easily. Wolf chase: well you need a watch before time fly's away from you scared Vamp Rocky: Time is more afraid of your wolf breath! Wolf chase: just don't be bitten about it Vamp Rocky: Hahaha. Let’s get back to the Lookout! Wolf chase: okay! Chapter Four: Rebuilding the Machine Meanwhile... Elie: done rocky? Rocky: Almost! Just missing a spring and a few screws. Got any of those? Ellie: Marshall's pup house ? Rocky: What would they be doing there? Ellie:who? Rocky: The screws and spring. Ellie: the original parts you speak of were destroyed I was saying salvage those from Marshall's pup house for a bit Rocky: Oh, I’m on it! *goes and grabs those from the pup house* After when Rocky left Marshall: (walks in his pup house) what's that creaking sou..... Soon his pup house collapses on him Marshall: ugh… Rocky: Sorry Marshall! Ellie: you might want to hurry I detect chase near by in the other universe lookout Rocky: How do you detect that? Ellie:the other Ellie told me the orb thing also makes it where i can communicate and go see other universes Rocky: Wow, I thought you were the only Ellie. I wonder if they had their own Terminator parody Ellie: no though she almost nuked adventure bay after the other chase inserted a nuke movie in her system and caused secret agents to hunt them down Rocky: If someone was to write a story about that world, That’d be a cool story! Ellie:in a another universe you were a wolf anyways now hurry! Rocky: *finishes the machine* Done! Ellie:turn it on now! Rocky: *turns it on* How does it look? Elie: so far it hadn't destroyed the universe Rocky: Now, how does it work? Elie:well this would open a universe random so we better keep trying till we get the right one Rocky: Isn’t there a way to pick one? Elie:do you have 2.567 thousand million kilowatts in your truck? Rocky: No, but Adventure Bay might! Elie:that would mean I'll have to redirect power from all adventure bay to the lookout Rocky: So? You did that when you made Adventure Bay into the Terminator universe. What did you do with those evil robot dogs? Elie:recycled them anyways alright (starts directing power ) Meanwhile in adventure bay Alex:my extreme race car game is finally here ! (Plugs game in) As Alex starts up the game, the power goes out. Alex: uh oh.... ? Mr. Porter: Wonder why the power went out. Mayor Goodway: what happened to the power? Chickaleta? Where are you ?! I cant find you!!! Chickaleta: Bawk! Mayor Goodway: oh there you are (opens purse) At katies Katie: Looks like you gonna have to wait to be blown dried callie ... Callie: Meow. Chapter Five: Pups Meet Wolf Chase Back at Vamp Universe Wolf chase: well ni...well morning sleep Rocky Vamp Rocky: *yawns* Good night! *hangs upside-down in the pup house and falls asleep*| Chase: Well i guess we have the whole day till he wa… Wolf chase: ….zzzz Chase: of course hehe Vamp Rocky: *falls on top of Wolf Chase still asleep* Chase: *visits Ryder* Hi Ryder ! Ryder: Hey Chase! What’s up? Chase: Well you wouldnt believe what happe… Marshall: Ryder! There is a wolf in one of the pup houses! Ryder: Oh great! Better call Animal Control! *starts dialing the number* Chase: Ryder! Dont! Ryder: Why not? It could hurt you pups and eat Rocky if he’s a bat! Chase: He is well …… Ryder: What? Chase: Follow me (Walks towards his pup house) Ryder: *follows Chase* Why shouldn’t I call Animal Control? Chase: Let’s say he’s me *Points to a wolf in his pup house* Ryder: That can’t be you! you’re standing right next to me! Chase: I meant me from another universe… see his pup tag .. Ryder: Is there any other proof of this? How do I know you didn’t give him a spare pup tag to fool me? Chase: Well … oh ! i got an idea ! Use your pup pad to “Call every pup” no matter i always respond Ryder: Okay?... *takes out his pup pad and calls the pups* PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Wolf chase: *Wakes* Ryder needs us! (Runs off towards the elevator) Chase: wait i forgot about the rest not knowing about him……. At the elevator Skye: AHHHH A WOLF!! Zuma: Eat the cockapoo but leave me be! *whimpers* Rubble: Uh er ah...eh...uh…..*faints* Marshall: Here I come! *runs towards them barreling into them, knocking Zuma into Wolf Chase’s mouth* Wolf chase: ? (Spits zuma out) Ewww salty sea pup! Zuma: Ewww dude! The pups cower in the corner of the elevator as it ascends to the top of the Lookout. Wolf Chase jumps out immediately like normal while the other pups minus Chase reluctantly get out of the elevator. Wolf chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups? You coming? Zuma: Not until I wipe this slobber off me Wyder! Skye: I don’t want to get eaten! Rubble: *Whimpering in a corner* Marshall: W...w...why can’t we just stand way over here today? Ryder: Fine. Anyways, this wolf is Chase from another universe. We need to get him back to his own dimension. Rubble: Is this a joke Ryder? …. That’s a wolf! he eats small animals like us! Ryder: It’s him alright. Wolf Chase: Whats goin…. oh wait i forgot im in a different universe Chapter Six: Returning Home '''Meanwhile in the Howling universe' Ellie: Done ! remember to grab chase quickly as it wont last long Rocky: Got it! *hops through the portal* Wow this place looks…… *makes a bored face* The same. Chase: Uh? Rubble: *Runs away* Rocky: How did I get in the Lookout? Ellie: *Through Rocky’s pup tag* Hurry! I can’t hold it open much longer! Rocky: If I hurry, that will end the story though! Ellie: Just hurry you got 35.3443 seconds before the portal closes Rocky: Seriously? *grabs Wolf Chase and brings him through the portal* That was anti-climatic. Wolf chase: Ya think? it was a weird universe there you were a vampire and you transformed into a bat and drink pup blood and me well without being a wolf so a regular pup Rocky: Me? A vampire pup? Was it like a Twilight movie? Was I all sparkly in the sunlight? *cracks up laughing* Wolf Chase: No not like the twilight movie stop using Twilight i hate it especially when you refer as me as jacob Rocky: What other movie has vampires meeting wolves? Wolf chase: I dont know i feel like if i was forgetting something *Eats a carrot* Rocky: I missed you buddy! Wolf chase: Oh yeah! *Pounces on Rocky and licks him while his mouth was full of chewed carrots* Rocky: hehehe Ewww! Wolfie!!! Wolf Chase: Hey now you taste like carrots *Starts nibbling Rocky's paw* Rocky: Hey Stop it! *laughs* Wolf chase: I still feel like we forgot something Meanwhile Marshall: My pup house……Someone get me out!!! Back with Wolf chase and Rocky Rocky: It was probably nothing! Let’s go play tag at the pup park! Wolf chase: Sure! Im sure its probably nothing Meanwhile in the Vamp Pains universe Chase: Finally he left! I missed you Ro….oh you're asleep…. Vamp Rocky: *snores* Zuma: Dude. get him to be quiet befowe I get my stake and Holy Water! Chase: Ok ok! *Grabs Rocky and takes him to his pup house* Zuma: I wish there was someway to cuwe Wocky because I still hate vampires! Marshall: Well yeah i would even like that wolf better than a vampire. Zuma: Let’s go! We’ve got some planning to do! *leaves with Marshall* The pups including the vamp and the wolf happily continued on to their next adventure and they all lived a happy day toget… Marshall: HELP!!! Well almost... The End.. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Chaseisonthecase/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Howling/Vamp Pains Category:Story Category:Stories